The Skye's The Limit
by ingthing
Summary: Jill is an ordinary farm girl, until one fateful night, when she meets a handsome smooth-talker determined to take away her heart. My 1st Fan Fiction.
1. The First Meeting

**The Skye's the Limit**

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting  
Jill's POV**

I walked up to the House's gate. I looked at the piece of paper I clutched in my small fist. Yes, This was Romana's Villa. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the mosaic tiles that surrounded the grand mansion. As i walked closer to the mansion, a strange man strode through the doors. He did not seem to notice me until after he came to a halt in front of me. His Frame was quite slim for a man, and his hair shined silver in the moonlight.  
"Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone on this fine moonlit night?" He said smoothly.  
"Who are You?" I inquired. Why was he talking to me? I was nothing special. I was only a plain farmer.  
"I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." He continued. "Allow me to introduce myself." He opened his eyes."Skye is my name."  
Those cold azure eyes... I had seen them before. But where? I reflected back to the past. I was sure I had seen those eyes. Before I could finish my pondering, he stepped forward, and asked me  
"Tell me, fair maiden, what is your name?"  
I was caught unaware by his question, and I blushed as I stuttered  
"J-Jill." Why was he asking for my name? It wasn't like I would ever see him again...  
"Dear Jill, shall we ever meet again?" Skye questioned.  
I was lost for words. Nobody had ever talked to me like this before. Why was he so polite to a complete stranger?  
Just as I was trying to determine why, a friend of mine came bursting through the doors of the mansion.  
"Lumina! Have you met Skye before?" I asked.  
As Lumina's gaze turned to Skye, Her face contorted into a look of panic and horror.  
"What's wrong, Lumina?" I questioned  
"Jill! Don't you know who he is?" Lumina breathed. "Jill... That, is the notorious Phantom Thief."

"A thief? Lumina, you have got to be kidding me! He came out your front door, not from out a window!" I exclaimed.  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Lumina angrily exclaimed.  
"Well...No, but you must be mistaken! The Phantom Thief must be someone else!" I argued.  
Soon, we were bickering over if Skye was a thief or not. Suddenly, Skye's voice proclaimed:  
" Heh. So I was found out. I, indeed, am the Phantom Thief."

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my friends and family, for all the support and the encouragements! Without them I would've given up! Anyway, please review after reading!!  
**


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking  
Jill's POV**

This can't be true. I mean, how could such a charming and cunning man be a thief? My thoughts were clouded by the shock of the situation. I shook myself back into reality and saw Skye turn away.  
"Dear Jill, I have a feeling we shall meet again. It's in the stars." Skye calmly said. Why was he so calm? He was about to be caught. Skye bolted away, and Lumina followed after him, shouting for him to stop, then he stopped. _Run!_ I thought, and then shook my head. _No! He's a Thief! He deserves to be caught!_  
"Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty, fair maiden." Skye smirked.  
_What? Ah, I see. He really was a ladies' man. He wins them over with flattery. _ I thought. I still couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
"P-Phantom S-Skye…" Lumina blushed. "W-What a Smooth-Talker…" She uttered, and then turned away. Skye, taking advantage of this opening, ran away into the shadows of the trees.  
Strangely enough, I was a little relieved that Skye go away. I mean, He was too cunning, and handsome… No! Why am I thinking like this? I can't fall in love with him, He's a wanted man!

**Author's Note: By the way, If you haven't figured it out yet, POV means Point of View.**


	3. The Blue Bar Rendezvous

**Chapter 3: The Blue Bar Rendevous  
Skye's POV**

As I ran back to my hiding place, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl... Jill... She looked so familiar. Maybe that was what drove me to talk to her. I had the feeling I had seen those amethyst eyes before.  
As soon as I was back in Mineral Town, I thought for awhile... I wanted to know more about her. Desperate to see her again, I wrote another note, not unlike the note I had left at the grand villa the day before. I was almost certain that she would help my next victims, and as I wrote the words that I would deliver the next night, I smirked and thought: _Where had I seen her before? I'm certain that I have met her before in the past..._

**Jill's POV**

I sauntered into the Blue Bar after a long day of work. The two bartenders, Muffy and Griffin, were huddled over something. Muffy looked up at me with a worried face.  
"Oh, You came at a good time, Jill" She murmured.  
I thought to myself: _Why did she seem more moody than her usual perky self?_  
Muffy frowned. "Well, He has just sent us a note. Read it."  
_A note?_ I thought to myself as Griffin handed me the note.

~~~  
_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink._

_- The Phantom Thief  
~~~_

"He certainly does love himself." Griffin snorted._  
"_He does seem confident..." Muffy admitted. "I kind of like that." She blushed.  
Griffin seemed to be alarmed at this, and added quickly "Anyway, Jill, We could use your help. Could you come back at around... Oh, I don't know... From 10 to 12 tonight?"  
I thought for a while... before saying "Okay, I'll come."  
Muffy smiled and said " Thanks, Jill. I'll see you later."  
I nodded and smiled before going out the door of the Bar. I had plenty time to spare before 10 p.m., so I went home and watered my crops, then decided to take a nap. After all, I would be staying up late tonight. I closed my eyes and dreamt of a certain silver-haired thief...


	4. The Blue Bar Heist

**Chapter 4: The Blue Bar Heist  
Jill's POV**

I woke up, my blissful dream shattered by my small, yet noisy alarm clock. I grumbled as I rose up off the bed. As I staggered to the bathroom, I took a glance out the window. _Why was everything so dark? _Suddenly, I remembered my rendevous at the Blue Bar. I gasped and looked at the time. _How could it be 10:00 already? _Not wanting to miss a meeting with Skye, I burst out through the door and sprinted all the way to the Bar.

When I finally got there, it was 10:20. _I hope that Muffy and Griffin won't be angry I was late... _I shuddered, remembering the last time they were both angry. As I turned the doorknob and entered the Bar, I braced myself for the bellowing I hoped would not come. But nobody shouted at me. In fact, it was quite the opposite of that.  
"Jill!" Muffy ran to hug me. "I thought that you wouldn't come!" She exclaimed. I was shocked. I hadn't recieved a hug in so long.  
"Hey, I wouldn't want to make you worry, Muffy." I laughed. _And I wouldn't want to miss a meeting with Skye..._ I silently thought_. _Griffin chuckled and paced towards me.  
"Anyway, The Phantom Thief isn't here yet. We'll just have to wait." He implied.  
Suddenly, the smell of Fine Curry wafted through the bar.  
"Mmmmm... Why do I smell Curry?" Muffy inhaled the mouth-watering smell.  
"Yes... That does smell good..." Griffin agreed. "Jill, could you stay in here while we go outside? You know, just until the Phantom Thief comes?" I nodded, hoping to see Skye alone here.  
Muffy smiled at me and followed Griffin out the front door.  
I sighed, and walked in front of the Bar's counter. Abruptly, the Bar's door opened, revealing a tall, silver-headed figure. _Skye... _I thought in happiness.  
"Hehe. We meet again, My darling Jill." He sauvely remarked. "Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven_.  
"_C-could it be fate?" I sighed.  
"Heh. It makes me so happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden." He replied.  
I widened my eyes. _B-beautiful... He called me beautiful! _I shook myself out of my thoughts. _He was a thief! I had to stop thinking like this.  
_"Anyway, I won't let you leave with any of Muffy or Griffin's belongings!" I shouted in desperation.  
"Dear Jill... You wouldn't think I would leave empty handed, would you?" He sneered.  
I planted my feet into the ground in front of him. "Skye... Just... don't." I said in a cold, hard voice. "I don't want you to rob my friends."  
"You're... worried about me?" He muttered in disbelief.  
Yes! Skye, stop stealing! I wanted to shout. I kept my lips tightly pursed together. There was no way I was going to lose to him.  
"Heh. You needn't worry about me." He smiled. "Anyway, I wonder if you could hold still for a moment."  
I made a confused face at his words.  
"CHICK-BEAM...FIRE!" His eyes narrowed as I felt the words slowly paralyze my body. I gasped as an invisible rope wrapped itself around me.  
"Heh. Relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He said. His finger brushed my cheek as he whispered:  
"I am sorry about this, really, I am. But, you were in my way." I blushed a bright scarlet as he walked away.  
Now that I realized it, I could move my head, but not my body. Great. I couldn't move my body, but I could still blush and look like a fool in front of the guy I like? Great. That's just great.


	5. The Blue Bar Heist: Part II

**Chapter 5: The Blue Bar Heist~Part II  
Jill's POV**

He turned away, and paced towards the bar's liquor cabinet. He furrowed his brow, while searching for a particular bottle. He glanced at the other cabinets in the tavern. I started to wonder. _How did he become a thief? Why does he do all this?  
"Why do you steal?" I cried.  
"... I don't know why." he smirked.  
"It's just for fun?" I said hastily. That tone of confusion was memorable. He must have been someone I knew from the past...  
"... That might be it..." He admitted."... And that might not be it."He said with a deeper tone.  
I made a confused face, and thought. That might be it... And that might not be it? _I silently questioned.  
"Hehe." Skye smirked yet again."You want to know more about me, don't you?" He answered.  
"Yes! Of course I do!" I murmured hopefully.  
"If I simply tell you, it would take all the mystique out of our relationship." He chuckled.  
_What Relationship? Why was he acting all friendly to me? We hardly knew each other._ I sighed. He was so familiar. Where would I have met this thief before?  
"Ah. I know. Jill, If you can catch me, I will tell you anything you want." He suggested. Then, under his breath, he muttered " Though I highly doubt you will be able to catch me."  
My eyes opened wide. There were so many things I wanted to know... Ugh! That thief... He just gave me more reasons to like him! Again, I blushed scarlet.  
"Hey, I could've sworn that smell was coming from out here." Griffin mumbled from outside.  
"Yeah, Let's go back inside." Muffy answered.  
Skye calmly grabbed a bottle, and said quickly "Heh. I seem to be a bit pressed for time. I have to go. See you around, Jill.", then he dashed out the front door.  
I stood there, still frozen. Muffy and Griffin burst in, then, they saw me, standing in the middle of the room.  
I explained everything to them, as the feeling was returning to my body.  
"What!? The phantom thief was here?" Muffy and Griffin simultaneously said in shock. Muffy raced over to the liquor cabinet.  
"It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!" Muffy exclaimed. I was confused at the alcohol's strange name.  
"We shouldn't have left you all alone, Jill" Muffy apologized. "Your safety is worth more than a bottle of wine."  
I nodded and turned to Griffin.  
"Jill, thanks for your help." Griffin thanked me.  
I shook my head, the cause of it was because I was half being modest, and half being happy I got to see Skye again.  
I left the bar, and went home in pursuit of a good night's sleep.


	6. Midnight Acquaintance

**Chapter 6: Midnight Acquaintance  
Skye's POV**

As I bolted away from the bar, I suddenly remembered my true purpose of the note.  
Shoot! I had forgotten I only wanted to talk to her. I looked at the glass bottle in my hand. This was useless! Why had I taken this of all things? I dropped the bottle on the ground. It broke into a million pieces, and the dark liquid from within poured out in a burgundy pool. I could almost see my reflection in the depths of the glistening puddle. The bottle was not as valuable as Jill. _Jill..._ I sighed. I wonder if she feels the same way. Suddenly, I had another idea. I took the notepad I always carried out, and recorded my next note. I could not think of a reason to come back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, so I walked up to the Harvest Goddess Pond to think.

**Jill's POV**

I woke up , startled by the faint sound of shattering glass. I slumped back down under the downy bed covers, and I tried to sleep. I twisted and turned in bed. The covers were too warm. When I took them off, I got cold. Sighing, I sat up, and thought: _Maybe a walk would help. _I got dressed in my work clothes, and after a few minutes of thinking, I decided to take a path to the Harvest Goddess Pond.

**Skye's POV**

I sat at the edge of the pond, thinking hard about Jill. She was... different. She wasn't like the other girls in the valley. For one thing, she didn't abdicate to my flattery. Most of the girls in the valley did. _The simplistic fools._ I shuddered. I was still thinking, when a familiar voice rang out behind me.  
"Skye?!"

**Jill's POV**

"W-what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.  
"You tell me." Skye smiled. I gaped at him. Why was he here? Hadn't he left a few hours ago?  
"YOU tell me first." I stubbornly demanded.  
"..." We both were silent. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
He continued laughing, then eventually calmed down and said:  
"Funny thing, isn't it?" He smiled.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"The fact that we both are at the Harvest Goddess Pond in the middle of the night?" He asked.  
"... It is funny. The fact that for some reason, you are not busy running back to wherever you came from, and instead are out here in the open where you could be easily caught?" I paused. "Yes. That is funny. And peculiar."  
"Well, you caught me. Caught me out here, I mean." Skye said reluctantly.  
I smiled in triumph. Now I could ask him anything I wanted...  
"Well?" Skye said expectantly."I haven't got all night, you know." I opened my mouth to say something, but there was so much I wanted to ask him! Ugh.  
"Um..." I started."I know this is weird... But..."  
"Come on, out with it." Skye irritably said.  
"Did... I know you?"


	7. Dawning of a Relationship

**Chapter 7: Dawning of a Relationship  
Skye's POV**

So it was true. She really was from my past! I hid my brief moment of glee with a chuckle.  
"Is that your question?" I smirked. _I'm sorry, Jill. My outer character dominates my inner self. _I sighed silently.  
"Y-yes." She stuttered. "So did I know you? Or not...?"  
"I... Must ask you this." I spoke. She looked at me with sparkling eyes. I winced. _How did she know my weakness?  
_"There is a truth and a lie. Which one do you prefer?"

**Jill's POV**

What kind of crazy answer is that?  
"Obviously, The truth, please." I rolled my eyes._  
_"The truth it is." He sighed with a voice full of regret. "I... don't know of the truth. There are many of them swirling around in my mind, truths of my childhood, truths of my past. The only truth I have misplaced in that cloudy haze is our past."  
I was too shocked to speak. I had no idea he thought that deeply! He was such a flirt on the outside that I had failed to see his actual self.  
"... Skye..."  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
"This is my other question... Why are you a thief? Really, now. You must at least have a reason for all this." I tried to reason with him.  
"As I told you before, The truths of all my lies are all mixed up. Give me some time to think." Suddenly, I collapsed to the ground.  
"What's wrong, Jill?" Skye said as he helped pull me up.  
"I'm fine... I'm a little sleepy." I said before a huge yawn cut me off.  
"Ah, yes. You must be getting home now." He smiled.  
"Yeah, Bye." I say, before limping onto the path back.  
"Oh no, you don't. I'll bring you back." He quickly said. Before I could protest, he scooped me up and began to walk onto the path.  
"Wha-SKYE?" I said in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
"You are tired, aren't you?" He asked. "You have work tomorrow. You shouldn't waste your energy walking."  
I nodded faintly, too tired to reply.

Once back at my ranch, I was gently placed onto my bed, and I heard the door slowly close as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Acceptance

**Chapter 8: Acceptance  
Jill's POV**

I lazily opened my eyes. Morning already? Un-Rejuvenated, I dragged myself out of my bed and shuffled to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator, looking for a plate of food, and I see a bowl of curry with a note on it in its icy depths. _Wait... Curry...Note...Skye! _I grab the platter and read the note on it. As I suspected, It was from Skye.

_Dearest Jill,_

_I have made this curry for you because you had a rather late night out last night.  
I assume you have not forgotten about our midnight rendezvous?_

_I will see you again soon, Dear Jill._

_~Phantom Skye_

I blushed. I hadn't forgotten... I just was too sleepy to remember, that's all. I glanced at the bowl of curry on the kitchen counter. Was he as good a cook as he was a thief? I swallowed and brought a spoonful of the pungent curry up to my mouth. The curry on my tongue was full of rich spices and ingredients. How did he learn to cook like this? I pondered as I ate bite after bite of the delicious curry. Come to think of it, He didn't take anything from Lumina, did he? The most he's ever taken so far was that bottle from the bar... I laughed as I placed the dish into the sink. The infamous Phantom Thief... The infamous Phantom Flirt, more like. He can't even think of a reason to why he steals!_ Ah! That's right... He needed time to think. To Think..._ I thought as I scoured the ceramic plate. _Wait. A Thief. I am NOT falling for A THIEF. He is a wanted man! He..._ I scowled as I placed the plate into a cupboard. Then, I saw the light.  
"Oh, It's no use! I just can't convince myself!" I started to sob. I can't hold myself back anymore. I finally realized that I loved him.


	9. A New Day

****

Chapter 9: A New Day  
Skye's POV

I woke up. They sky was beginning to set, and The sunset was colored a bright scarlet. Another day was over. I got up out of my bed, taking a moment to stretch out. The evening was approaching. Earlier that day, I had begun writing a new note, but as usual, my lack of imagination blocked my writing skills. I glanced at the scrap of paper on my table. I had written the word 'Dear', but besides that word, the page was blank. I sighed. I just had no idea where to send that note to. As I had already written a note earlier, I just slid the piece of paper into a drawer. I cringed, as I thought: _All the furniture in this room have been salvaged from my nightime misdeeds, or rather, from my own efforts._ Then, my thoughts turned to the previous night. _She probably thinks of me as a Philanderer* and a cad**_. I spat in my mind. There was no way she would remember me after all those years. Of course, my words partly were true. I did have many truths in my head, but I really do remember our past. I truly do. Pictures of my past self flashed through my mind as I ran through the thick undergrowth to the valley. I emerged from the bushes, to the Harvest Goddess pond area. The crystal clear waters often seemed to mask a hidden treasure. I looked closely at the depths of the pond. _Were there... Bales of Hay in there?_ _Wait, no. They look like fields of corn now_. I shake my head. I must be seeing things. I dash away from the pond, and across the bridge to the Waterfall area. The tent there was emitting snoring noises. I quickly went around to the back of it, and lifted up a flap that was meant to be a window, and placed the note carefully onto a nearby desk. _There. Now to wait for the next day..._

**Author's Note:** I know, people. Short chapter... BUT...I want to have a gap between the next part and this part, so go to Chapter 10!

* Philanderer:A person who has many love affairs  
** Cad:A sly, dastardly person

Please Review!


	10. The New Note

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The New Note

**Jill's POV**

The Sun was blazing a bright amber as I plowed my fields for the season's crops.  
"Ah, Springtime. The flowers bloom, crops in abundance..." I rambled.  
"...And Love is in the air!" Celia popped out from behind me.  
"Wha- Celia?" I exclaimed in surprise, as I simultaneously blushed at the mention of 'Love'.  
"Hi, Jill!" She happily said as I dropped my plow. "You're blushing! What's the matter?"  
"O-oh, Nothing..." I stuttered while turning a light pink in the face.  
"Love." Celia said. I instantly blushed a deeper red. "Someone's been bitten by the Love Bug!" She giggled in a sing-songy voice  
"W-who? Me!?" I said uncertainly.  
"Yes, You!" Celia laughed. "C'mon, Who is it?"  
"N-no one! I don't love anyone..." I tried to hide my secret. "W-well... Maybe I do..."  
"Oh, you don't have to talk about it. I'll just settle for a chat... if you have the time." Celia continued quickly.  
"Oh, okay, Celia. why don't we take a walk too? I wanted to go to the Excavation Site to do some digging." I smiled.  
She brightened up and we walked out the entrance to my ranch, chatting and laughing.

"Bye, It was nice talking to you!" I waved my goodbyes to Celia and proceeded to walk to the Excavation Site. As I approached the tent, Flora and Carter stood outside the tent's entrance, contemplating something._ Probably an old scroll of some sort. _I grinned as I walked towards them.  
Carter caught sight of me, and said with a furrowed brow,  
"Oh, You came at a good time, Jill."  
Uh Oh. The aura here was too, too familiar.  
"A note came from Phantom Skye." He started to read the note out. "'_At midnight, I will be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. ~ Phantom Skye.' _That two-bit , good-for-nothing, snake-in-the-grass of a thief!"  
My blood began to boil as his insults towards Skye came spurting out. _How dare he? _I felt like throttling him, but I restrained myself.  
"We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!" Flora sadly sighed.  
"Don't worry, Flora. I have a plan." Carter pompously proclaimed. He turned to me.  
"Jill, If you lend us a hand, we'll catch that thief for sure!" He continued. "What do you say?"  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
"Thank you, Jill. Thank you so much!" Flora thanked me.  
"Glad to hear it." Carter laughed. "We'll be waiting in the tent. Come back from 10 to 12 PM tonight."  
I nodded once again, then practically floated back to my ranch. _I'm going to see Skye again!_ I thought in  
glee.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, 10 chapters already! Thank you to all reviewers (Especially **Crazy Cinnamon Goodness**! Arigato Gozaimas*!) and whoever is reading this right now!

* Thank you in Japanese.


	11. The New Note: Part II

**Chapter 11: The New Note: Part 2  
Jill's POV**

I stretched and yawned. I was lying in the soft green grass next to the waterfall, the gushing crystal water rumbling gently. I looked up to find that the sky was already dark. The glistening stars winked at me, mocking me for my infatuation with Skye. I glanced at my watch. _9:45...I've still got time... _I thought. I stood up as the autumn breeze rustled the leaves of the nearby trees. I looked up. The sky at night was so mysterious... Just like an endless dark sheet with tiny holes to let sunlight in as the stars... _Speaking of mysterious, Why did Skye add 'The Phantom' onto the front of his name? All I ever called him was Skye, so why 'The Phantom Skye'?_ I scoffed in my mind. I sighed a little, and looked at my watch again. _9:59... Wow, time passes by quickly. _I got up, and started to walk over to the tent.

"Oh, Jill. Thanks for coming. The thief isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a little longer." Carter said. I nodded, and sat down onto a sleeping bag nearby.  
_An hour later...  
_"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up..." Flora pondered. "Maybe he forgot about that note he sent..."  
We all sighed. Suddenly, Carter shot up from his seat.  
"THAT DIRTY THIEF!" Flora and I looked up in surprise. "HE MIGHT BE STEALING GOODS FROM THE DIG SITE AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" He shouted. "Let's move, Flora!" Flora followed him out of the tent.  
"Wait! You guys!" I called after them. I sighed. I was all alone now.

**Skye's POV **

I pressed myself close to the back of the tent. Suddenly, I heard that archeologist's voice.  
"THAT DIRTY THIEF! HE MIGHT BE STEALING GOODS FROM THE DIG SITE AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" He bellowed from inside the tent.  
I snickered a little, then shut myself up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that archeologist's assistant traipse after him into the cave. I slowly came out of my hiding place, and sauntered into the tent.  
"Skye!" Jill exclaimed.  
"Hehe. I had a feeling we'd meet tonight." I smiled. "Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here. I did send a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything."

**Jill's POV **

"I came to see you, Jill." Skye continued. "...and I was hoping you'd spend some time with me." I blushed.  
"I-I'd love to." I murmured. He smiled, and held out his hand.  
"Why don't we go somewhere else? Those two could be back any minute." I nodded and placed my hand in his. We walked out of the tent, and went down on the path to the beach.

We sat on the white sand, silent.  
"... The ocean is especially beautiful tonight." Skye quietly said. The dark water was shining from the light of the moon. Indeed, it was beautiful. "Maybe it's because you're by my side, Jill."  
I blushed again, and turned my head to look at him. His silver hair looked like a satin sheet in the white moonlight.  
"You know, I pride myself in making curry." Skye sighed. I widened my eyes in surprise. Well, I wasn't really that surprised. After all, he did make that curry for me the other day.  
"I work day after day at making it. I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by other people."  
"Oh yeah! I have to thank you for the curry the other day." I cut in. "It was really good!" He smiled a sad smile.  
"I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for." He continued. I widened my eyes even more.  
"But the curry the other day was perfect! Well, at least, to me it was."  
"I've got the right flavor and all, but it's like it's still lacking something important." He turned to face me. "What do you think that important something is?"  
We were both silent for a moment, then I said:  
"You aren't cooking with love."  
"Love, huh?" Skye sighed. "You may be right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it." His face turned from a sad smile to an actual smile. He placed his hand on the sand and got up.  
"Hehe. Thanks for spending time with me tonight." I looked up at him. "I'd like to walk you back , but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief." I nodded and he pulled me up.  
"Good Luck with your farm, Jill." He bade his farewell, and ran into the dark trees.  
I sighed, sad to see him go. ___Oh __well. I'll see him later. _I glanced at the time on my watch. What!? It's already 1:00! I leaped up from the soft sand and sprinted all the way back to the Tent.

I arrived at the opening of the tent a full five minutes later, panting like a dog.  
"Did that Thief come by?" Carter growled.  
I didn't know what to say. He had been here, but didn't take anything... I shook my head, signaling a no.  
"There's no trace of anything missing from the dig site..." Carter pondered.  
"Well, Case Closed, then." Flora cheerfully said. "Thanks for your help, Jill."

I made my way back to my ranch, then I heard a voice coming from the trees bordering the stream.  
"Jill..... Jill?" The voice whispered from the trees. I turned around, shocked. "Come to the Harvest Goddess Pond." I recognized the voice of ...Skye! I felt my heart pound a little faster as he whispered.  
"I'll meet you there." I eagerly headed up the path to the pond.

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm Back! ^_^ Sorry for not posting for so long! Was caught up in my other story :) Hope for more updates soon! *fingers crossed* **


	12. In Which The Harvest Goddess Appears

**The Skye's the Limit: Chapter 12**

**In Which The Harvest Goddess Appears**

**Skye's POV**

I waited for Jill to arrive in front of the shimmering pond. Suddenly, a cloud of sparkles engulfed me, and a girl wearing a shimmering green costume appeared in front of me.  
"You are Mr. Phantom Skye, I presume?" She mused in a high- pitched voice.  
"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?" I shouted. The creepy girl just smiled.  
"Don't worry, I don't bite." She laughed. "I'm only here to help you. You are in love, are you not?"  
I gasped. _H-how does she know all this!? I haven't told anyone, I'm not even sure I'm in love myself!  
"_Well?" She impatiently asked. "Are you, or are you not?"  
"I-I'm not sure." I murmured. "I don't know whether I am..." She smiled reassuringly at me.  
"Well, I know she loves you." I looked up.  
"Are.. you... a stalker?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Of course not! I'm the Harvest Goddess!" She laughed. "Soooo, you're not sure, eh? Why don't you answer these questions."  
"Questions?" I thought for a while. "O-okay, shoot." |  
"Alright, Number One." She paused for dramatic effect. "Have you been talking to more than one girl in this period of time?"  
"No." I answered without thinking.  
"Number Two... What is that one girl's name?" She continued.  
_What is she, a CSI agent? _I thought.  
"Come on, out with it. I HAVEN"T got all night, you know."  
"It's... Jill." I blushed furiously and looked down at the ground.  
"Oho, I knew it!" She clapped her hands and pointed to someone walking up the path to the pond. "Looks like she's coming right now! This is my cue to leave! Toodles!" She disappeared in another cloud of sparkles, and I was alone.  
"Skye? Are you there?"

**Jill's POV**

There he was, sitting on the grass in front of the pond, his hair shining in the moonlight.  
"Jill, I'm glad you came." He said, his voice surprisingly soft. I walked over to him and plopped myself down on the soft grass.  
"... The pond is especially beautiful tonight. Maybe... it's because you're here with me." He said.  
He looked straight at me, and his face turned into a more serious look.  
"Jill,... I-I think I've fallen for you."

**Author's Note: Yes! CONFESSION! TADAAAA **

**I know, a little short, but still, it gets my point out, yes?**


	13. Awkward Moments

**The Skye's the Limit: Chapter 13**

**Awkward Moments**

**Jill's POV**

I stared at him, not even caring that my cheeks were burning red. _What am I supposed to do!? He loves me! What do I say!? _I thought frantically as I looked down at the shimmering water of the pond.  
"I'm sorry-." Skye started. I looked up at him.  
"N-no! It's fine! I... just was surprised, that's all!" I said. He sighed in relief.  
"Sorry, I... was just unsure..." I smiled understandingly, and I felt his hand reach over to mine. I took it, and for a second there, life was perfect.

**Skye's POV**

We sat there, gazing at the stars.  
"Yes! You finally said it! Yaaaay!" I heard the Harvest Goddess' voice whisper into my ear. For some reason, I didn't care a bit. I now knew the girl I love loves me in return.

** Jill's POV**

We sat there, saying nothing, until Skye spoke up.  
"Look up." We both looked up, and saw two stars, so close together that they looked inseparable.  
"You see those two stars?" Skye whispered softly. I nodded. "The one on the right is you. The other one is me. Inseparable." I moved my hands up to his neck, and hugged him for a while. He seemed a little startled at my impromptu hug, but quickly put his arms around me. After a few minutes, I yawned, suddenly aware of how late it was.  
"It's late, Jill. You should be getting home." He let go, and I sighed, knowing that the night was going to end.  
"Skye, I miss you when you're not around." I sadly said.  
He said nothing, and I felt a small twinge in my heart. I looked down at the ground.  
"I'll... see you, Jill." He said, then closed the door.

I sat on my bed, my face in my hands. _H-he didn't answer. Did I say something wrong? _I thought frantically to myself. I didn't want to lose him. Not now.

**Author's Note: Yes! Quick Updates! I get motivated easily :) More reviews means quick updates people! Story and Author alerts are good too :) Thank you so much to those people who have reviewed and/or added me or my story to their alert lists! THE REST OF YOU LAZY READERS CAN BURN IN HELL ( Only Joking :P I know you're all good people ^_^) But please, please PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you, come again :D**


	14. Misunderstanding Understood

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 14  
**

**Misunderstanding Understood **

**Jill's POV**

My eyes fluttered half- open, the next day. Fidgeting out of the heavy covers of the bed, I managed to look at the clock on my night table. 9:00... Much later than my usual start to the day. I thought for a while about the crops outside, and the chickens that I had just received from the Poultry Farm. I groaned. Feeling lazy, I decided on staying in bed for just... 5 more minutes... 5 more...  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.  
The rapping on the door woke me up, and I raced to answer the door, and saw Takakura standing there.  
"Uh, Hi, what is it?" I tried to sound pleasant.  
"Jill, Are you okay? You've been sleeping till now!? It's 6 'o' clock!" He exclaimed. "Lord, what would your father think!" He shook his head.  
"I-I'm fine, I've just become sort of... nocturnal, these days." I wavered.  
"Well, snap out of it!" You don't expect me to take care of your animals and crops every day, don't you?" I peeked outside. The crops were all watered, and the chickens were scratching about outside.  
"O-oh, thanks, Takakura..." I was startled at how neat and orderly everything was.  
He grunted and stomped away to his house at the south-eastern part of my ranch. I ran inside my house and shut the door. _I'm so stupid!_ I smacked myself on the head with my palm. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I thought angrily, embarrassed at letting such a old guy take care of my ranch like I was a baby! _I'll never oversleep ever again! Never! _

I gasped. W_ait a minute... I have that feeling I've forgotten something... _I looked at the coffee table in the middle of my house. There was a piece of paper on it. I cautiously picked it up, and unfolded it.  
Familiar handwriting danced across the page.

_My Dearest Jill, _

_You don't know how happy you made me when you said you loved me last night.  
I hope you know I do too. _

_~ Skye_

My eyes widened_. So he really does love me! _My heart cried silently in joy. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, and couldn't help but to sigh in relief.

**Skye's POV**

I lifted myself off the bed, and watched as the sun lowered itself slowly down under the trees in a multi- colored haze. The evening was starting to take place. I looked around the small cottage I had managed to buy off of my first earnings. It was quite cramped, and my things were on multiple shelves and drawers that hunched in the small space. I could, of course, sell this place and go buy a larger one, but something drew me to that house. I opened a drawer, and took out my usual outfit. A leopard print jacket, a v-neck shirt, and mauve trousers. Perfect and Stylish, if I do say so myself. I pulled on the clothes carefully, and looked into the mirror that hung above my bed. I noticed a small wrinkle at the edge of my jacket, and swiftly replaced the offending jacket with another. I don't know why I even bother changing them. Wrinkled shirts, I mean. Am I a perfectionist? _I'm not even sure myself. From the look of my home, I'm not. _Want to look my best? _Seriously, I don't even know why I bother primping and preening when close to nobody ever sees me. _I opened a drawer and took out a notepad and a pen.

I grasped the pen in my hand, waiting for the words to come rushing out of my head. They didn't. I thought back to the note I had written the other night. Man, That was cheesy. I chuckled to myself and put the notebook and pen away, and just sat at my table, doing nothing. I looked at my watch. It's 7:00 PM. Just a few more hours until my nightly meeting with Jill. Just... A few hours...

**Author's Note: Man, What a cheesy Chapter!!! Don't 'cha think? Well, sorry for that! I'm sorta random today _ Hope to write again soon! :)**


	15. Takakura

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 15**

**Takakura**

**Jill's POV**

I walked out of my home, a little after 10. I hoped Takakura wouldn't notice, because no one could know about Skye. He's a thief, and I'm a farmer. _He's the flamboyant bad boy, and I'm the tomboyish girl-next-door... _I thought as I tiptoed quietly away from my ranch. _But he's sweet, not at all sarcastic._ I continued to walk down the path, and heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly, and saw who else but...  
"Takakura!" I whispered in anger. "Why are you here?"  
"Why are you here?" He retorted. "You should be home, fast asleep! You still have to work tomorrow, you know!" He said in a huff.  
"I-" I paused and shut my mouth. How could I tell him? I just sighed and said, "I just felt like...taking a walk, y'know?"  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to do your work again for you. If you oversleep tomorrow, I'll let your plants whither up and die, you know! Now, come with me." He started to pull me towards my ranch forcefully. I resisted for a while, but he was too strong for me, and I protested all the way to my house.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Takakura! I'm a fully grown adult, and you can't stop me! I can take care of myself, you know!" I rambled on and on until I was finally shut into my own house. Pathetic, isn't it? Forced into my own house like a kid!  
"Now, don't you even think about going back out! I can sense every movement you make!" He scolded. I sighed, and gave up.  
"Alright, I won't go out. I'll stay here." I said. Takakura seemed satisfied, and hobbled back to his house at the edge of my ranch.

**Skye's POV**

I arrived at the pond at half-past 12. Jill was nowhere in sight.  
"Where is she?" I whispered to myself. Surely she hadn't forgotten. I decided to wait a while for her. _Jill will come. I know it._ Thirty minutes passed, and it was now 1. She still hadn't appeared. Hour after hour passed. It was now 3 in the morning, and she wasn't there.  
_She's... not coming. Did she forget? Wait... Is she seeing someone...else? Other than me?_

**Author's Note: ****DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!!!!! Forgive me for all the suspense, dear readers. I felt like the story needed a little... spicing up, so I added a little zing to it. Adieu until the next chapter!**


	16. Stalkers

**The Skye's The Limit Chapter 16**

**Stalkers  
**

**Jill's POV**

I sat on my bed, shooting invisible daggers in a certain old guy's direction. _He must think I'm still 10 if he thinks he can be the boss of me! _I thought. Well...Maybe he could be the boss of me, but I'm certainly not a kid anymore! I don't need a curfew time! _And I was so excited about seeing Skye tonight, too!_ I grumbled silently. I yawned,and realized how tired I was. _Oh well._ I thought as I slipped under the warm duvet._ At least I can catch up on my sleep..._

**Skye's POV**

I sat on the grass by the pond. _Face it... Jill's not coming..._ A voice hissed in my brain. Another voice spoke. _No, she will come! _The two voices overlapped, and one voice eventually overpowered the other.  
"She's not coming..." I whispered to myself. "She said she would come... Was I wrong to trust her? Is she with... Someone else?" I stood up, and cast a look around the area to make sure. Seeing that no one was there, I sprinted away. _My beloved Jill..._

**Jill's POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Not wanting to wake up, I slammed my hand onto the bright red button on top of it. The ringing stopped immediately, and I grudgingly got out of bed. It was the best sleep I'd had in ages! "Why do I have to wake up?" I grumbled.  
"Because you have to tend to your animals and your crops." I heard a gruff voice. Startled, I looked around. "Who's there!?" I shouted as my voice wavered.  
"Relax, it's your uncle." Takakura grinned creepily from the window. _This Guy's like a STALKER!_ I thought as I hastily closed the blind in front of my window. Just to be sure, I taped a large black piece of paper onto the window. I grabbed my clothing from my clothing box, and ran into the bathroom and changed into my work clothes. I suddenly realized he could be peeking into the bathroom from the vent above my head, and I stepped into my shower and pulled the curtain so that it was completely safe to do whatever other stuff I had to do. _The mad uncle's overprotective!_ I walked out of the house and ran into the chicken coop like a spy. I lugged a big pile of bird feed out of the container at the back of the chicken coop, and distributed it evenly among the chickens. I then collected the eggs they had laid, and put them all in the shipping container for money. _I wonder if Skye missed me... I know! I'll make something for him to make up for it..._

**Author's Note: Phew! This chapter is officially OVER!!! WOOT!!! It was really, really hard to write it, y'know. :P Tiny Cheesy parts here and there, hmm? Well, at least they're better than having a stalker for an uncle... xD Poor Jill! Pray that she meets up with Skye soon! If you want to, you can send me tips for the next part of the story... Would help me a lot! _Sayonara!_** :)


	17. Vegetables

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 17**

**Vegetables**

**Jill's POV**

I tied on my apron and set out the ingredients I needed for Curry. Curry powder, Carrots, Onions, Tofu, and Rice (I breed animals; I don't eat them because they help me.). _One of the simplest recipes in the book, but who doesn't like curry? _I filled a measuring cup with water and poured it into a bowl. _Well, Skye's pretty much the biggest fan I knew of curry..._To this, I added a sachet of curry powder. Mixing it together, I thought of Skye. _He must've missed me._ The curry sauce was now done, and I chopped and peeled the carrots. I then sliced the onions and tofu into cubes and fried the vegetables in a pan, then, dumping the sauce, vegetables, and tofu into a pot, I simmered it until done. _There. Now all I need to do is to cook the rice._ I thought as I scooped out 2 cups of rice into a rice cooker, and set the timer. Half and hour later, I took the rice out of the cooker and placed it into a _bento*_ box. I poured the sauce onto it, and prayed to goddess that I hadn't ruined it. Setting the lid on top of it and seeing that it was only around 1:00 in the afternoon, I sauntered out of the house and ran towards Vesta's Farm to get some seeds.

As I approached the farm, I saw a crowd huddled in front of the seed shop. _Wait... Don't tell me...  
_"You came at a good time, Jill."Vesta gruffly smiled.  
"A note from Phantom Skye just arrived!" Celia exclaimed.  
My ears instantly perked up at the sound of Skye's name._ I knew it! Another note!_  
Marlin read out the note. "_At 12 midnight, I shall help myself to your crops. ~Yours Truly, Phantom Skye._ And that's all it says..."  
"He wants to ravage our crops! Unbelievable! Give me a break!" Vesta rumbled angrily. _Yes... It's unbelievable all right. It's unbelievable that he even wants to deal with you!_  
"W-we can't do much with just the three of us..." Celia quietly murmured. "Would you help us catch the thief, Jill?"  
Seeing that I wouldn't be able to see Skye without this chance tonight, I said "Yes, I will!" a little too enthusiastically. I gulped._ I hope that no one noticed..._ They all seemed to perk up instantly.  
"Thank you, Jill!" Celia smiled.  
"I know you've got the ranch and all, so I'm much obliged." Marlin happily remarked.  
"We need you here sometime between 10 to 12 tonight." Vesta said as I turned around to leave. "Oh, and we'll be waitin' in the house. See ya." I turned around and ran back to my farm.  
_Great! I can give Skye my curry tonight!_

**Author's Note: Finally! It's been so long since a heart event! Just for those who're counting, This is Heart Event number 4, or the Green Heart Event. In the game, there are 5 total heart events for Skye, one more than the other bachelors. Guess that's why he's considered the 'special' bachelor. :)**


	18. Jealousy

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: Before we start, I am TRULY, TRULY, TRULY sorry that I haven't updated for so long! Here's a long chapter to make up for it :)  
**

**Celia**

**Jill's POV  
**

I ran down the road to Vesta's house. I had exactly ONE minute to get there before Vesta started shouting my head off. I looked at my watch. Darn! 30 seconds! I sprinted even faster, with sweat running down my face. I burst through the door and collapsed on a nearby chair, exhausted.  
"Jill... Are you okay? You didn't have to run here!" Celia said gently.  
"Well, I'm glad she did." Vesta gruffly replied. "If she hadn't run here, she would've been late!" She broke into a great, booming laugh, one that I'm sure that Skye would've heard if he were a mile away. Marlin made a barely audible grunt, and Vesta continued.  
"We'll get that lily-livered thief tonight!" Her eyes shined with stubborn determination.  
"Y-you're awfully angry..." Marlin reproachfully muttered.  
"You bet I am! That thief's after my precious veggies!" She started punching the air, mimicking exactly what she would do to Skye when he arrived. _Skye, If you can read minds as well, Don't come here! _I begged in my mind. Me, Vesta, Celia and Marlin walked out the door. Once we were outside, we stood there, wondering what to do.  
"Maybe we should have a strategy, since the farm is so huge!" Celia piped from behind Marlin. We all stood in an awkward silence for a while, then Marlin agreed.  
"... Yeah, you're right. We'll split up into two, hide in different areas and then ambush him!"  
Vesta nodded in approval. "Yeah, that makes sense. Celia, Marlin. I want you to take the field to the north, and Jill..." Yes! I was going to be alone! I smiled a big grin in my heart. "...And I will take the field to the South." My grin immediately turned upside down. I ran with Vesta to the field behind us. We walked in, and Skye was standing there, turned to the crops. He noticed our presence, and turned to face us.  
"Heh. So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight." He smirked.  
"STOP, THIEF! You ain't gettin' your grimy paws on my veggies!" Uh oh. I threw Skye a panicked glance. He just looked at me with cold eyes, and I felt confused. _Why is he looking at me like that?  
_"Hehe. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Skye threw out his old one-liner. I sighed.  
"Y-you...you..." Vesta screeched. She looked about ready to pounce on him.  
Thinking desperately, I opened my mouth and pleaded, "Skye, Please stop stealing!"  
"A-are you worried... about me?" Skye laughed. His eyes grew warmer. Remembering his role and that Vesta was there, he stared at us. "Well, don't be. It's not my time to be caught."  
He stepped back. He raised one finger and I immediately knew what would happen. I tensed, bracing myself for the icy cold ropes that I had met before. I opened one eye, then another. I tried to move a finger, and to my surprise, I could. more confused than ever, I raised one eyebrow, and Skye merely winked._ I get it... I have to pretend I'm frozen._  
"Wh-what's happening!? I can't move!" Vesta grunted in a futile struggle to break free.  
"Heh. My work is done here. Time to Jet." Skye laughed as he walked away. I looked sideways to the path, and I saw Celia and Marlin, standing aggressively in front of Skye. He looked startled for a minute, but quickly figured out what was happening.  
"Heh. Looks like I'm extra popular tonight." From behind Marlin, Celia peeked out.  
"H-hey! H-hold it! you thief!" She said.  
"Being cornered by pretty ladies seems to be a curse of mine." Skye smirked. Celia blushed a little, and Marlin did NOT seem too happy with that.  
"Hey! Back off, Pretty Boy!" Marlin stepped forward, already in fight mode.  
"Feh. I don't want to be caught by a guy. Where's the mystique in that?" Skye smirked. He pointed his finger at Celia.  
"Chick-Beam... FIRE!" Instantly, Celia shrieked in shock.  
"Celia!?" Marlin's attention shifted to her.  
"I can't... I can't move!" She helplessly whispered.  
"Wh-what?" Marlin stared at her, concerned.  
'You'll be able to move soon." Skye laughed as he walked away, leaving Marlin dumbfounded and confused. A while later, when the chick beam had worn off Vesta, Celia and (supposedly) I, we all gathered in front of Vesta's seed shop.  
"It's all my fault!" Marlin sulked. There was an awkward silence, all of us wearing downhearted looks on our faces.  
"What's with the long faces? Nobody got hurt, so there's nothing to be sad about!" Vesta heartily laughed. We all looked at her in surprise. She was the one who was so angry and worked up about her 'veggies', and those were the two sentences that we had never thought we would EVER hear coming out of Vesta's mouth. Seeing us staring at her like she had grown a third eye, she said, "Well, he didn't foul up our crops up too bad, anyway."  
"...Vesta..." Marlin murmured.  
"Tomorrow's another day; Just gotta keep workin'!"  
"That's right, let's do our best!" Celia happily said. Much happier from Vesta's pep-talk, Celia and Marlin smiled.  
"Thank you so much, Jill!" Celia thanked me.  
"Come back to the farm anytime!" Vesta waved as I walked down the path back to my ranch. Suddenly, I had a thought. _Has he had enough time to think now? Does he remember?_ I raced to the Harvest Goddess Pond, hoping to see Skye there.

I stopped a couple of feet away from the pond, and there was Skye, sitting at the edge.  
"Skye?" I said softly. He turned around.  
"Jill." He walked towards me. All in one sudden movement, I was wrapped in his arms. But this wasn't the warm feeling that I usually had. This hug felt forced. I pushed him away, and stood firmly in front of him.  
"Skye, what's wrong? You've been acting weird-" I murmured.  
"What's wrong with you!?" He stared at me with a look that was undeniably pain. My eyes widened. "Skye-"  
"What's with you and the other man?!" He muttered.  
"What!? I would never-" I stuttered. He turned away.  
"What other man!? Why do you assume these things!? Do you really not trust me that much!? I was gone for one night. ONE NIGHT, Skye. one night and you start to get jealous!?" I rambled as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. "I-if you think that, maybe you should just go find someone else! Someone else you can trust." I didn't even try to wipe away the tears flowing full blast from my eyes. I turned and ran away. I knew that Skye wouldn't dare run after me. My legs ached but I didn't care. I finally reached my house, ran in and locked the door. I staggered to my bed, and flopped onto it, crying into my pillow.

**Author's Note: I feel so sorry for Skye and Jill right now! (a.k.a. consumed with guilt at making them have a fight...) I wonder what'll become of them...**


	19. Tears

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 19  
**

**Tears  
**

**Jill's POV**

I woke up with my face still engulfed in the damp warmth of my wet pillow. _It's been ages since I've cried like that... _I thought dismally as I swung myself up. How could my life get any worse? First, I'm being stalked by my own uncle. Next, my boyfriend is jealous of this guy that doesn't even exist! I walked over to the TV set I had barely used ever since I had bought it, and turned it on. I switched the channel to the news channel, and I sat down on my couch to watch. I chuckled slightly as the red harvest sprite I had saved a few seasons ago popped up.  
"Welcome to Sprite News! Now, for the headlines!" It enthusiastically squeaked. " The Phantom Thief, a.k.a. Phantom Skye, is still on the prowl! Keep your belongings safely locked up, and lock all doors and windows-" I turned the TV off, and the sprite disappeared from view. _Great. I feel even worse now_. I mentally added number three to my list of things my life could get better WITHOUT. I walked sulkily back to my bed, and flopped back onto it. I immediately felt tears springing to my eyes, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I just lie there, silent. Tears are flowing down my face, soaking the quilt on my mattress. _Skye can't be caught. He can't..._

**Skye's POV**

I sat on the bar stool, and picked up my glass. Putting it to my lips, I sipped the dark red drink.  
"So, Skye. What have you been doing these days?" The surly bartender inquired. I placed the glass down, and sighed. The bartender nodded knowingly.  
"Girl trouble?" He chuckled. I sat up straight.  
"H-how did you know?" I mumbled.  
"You're sitting there, sipping wine, and sighing like a fool! You've either got girl trouble, or you're on drug withdrawal. And I daresay that you don't have a trace of crack on ya."  
"Well, How would you know? You're never with girls." I laughed pitifully. He remained silent for a while, then leaned over the counter.  
"You wouldn't wanna know." He shook his head.  
"Suit yourself." I swung one leg over the other, and downed my drink in a gulp. I felt my face flush, and I started to feel dizzy.  
"I'm a liar!" I mumbled. "I pretend to be in love... and I pretend to be loved." The bartender passed me another drink, and I sipped ruefully. "If loving someone is a sin... Then I'll become a sinner." I slurred.  
"You're drunk as a skunk." The bartender cautiously muttered. I laughed.  
"I've got problems. What's a man to do? Sit and ponder?"  
"No..."  
"Then I'll just sit here and drink." I propped my elbow up on the counter and rested my head on one hand.

**Author's Note: WHOA, SKYE'S DRUNK*!!! Didn't see that coming, did you? I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block for a while :P Oh yeah, and pray for Jill not to get too depressed! :3 **

***Drunk Skye was one of my last resorts... but that came out pretty well...  
**


	20. Hangovers and Distraction

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 20**

**Hangovers and Distraction  
**

**Author's Note: Well, of course, after inebriation comes hangovers... I've gotta change the rating to K+ now... But just for alcoholic references...  
**

**Skye's POV**

Groggily, I opened my eyes dimly. I immediately shut them again, and winced. Why did the light have to be... so bright?  
"Ugh..." My head pounded like a beating drum and throbbed in dizziness. _Where am I?... I feel sick..._ Suddenly, deafening thumping rang in my ears. I groaned and covered my ears with my sweaty palms.  
"Oh, you're still here." A gruff voice grunted.  
"W-where am I?" I said weakly.  
"In my tavern." The bartender chuckled, and walked over to the window. He pulled the musty curtain open, and the sunlight flooded in.  
"Not so bright!" I mumbled in complaint. The bartender laughed heartily, and passed a glass of clear liquid to me.  
"Have some water. It'll help." I smiled weakly and looked up.  
"Are you going to charge me for this?" I smirked.  
"It's on the house. These, too." He handed me a plate of fried eggs. I sighed in relief, and suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my gut.  
"Uh..." I turned a shade of red and squinted. The Bartender laughed.  
"The John's in the back." He motioned to the door by the staircase. "Try not to bust the pipe, though." He chuckled.  
I laughed weakly, and jumping quickly off the seat, I sped to the comfort of the bathroom.

**Jill's POV**

I pawed through my rucksack. I had decided that I would keep myself busy, to distract myself from... you know. I spent my time digging up rotting yams, season-old tomatoes and weeds I had failed to discard. Eventually, I spotted a little blue bento box, tucked away in one corner. I took it out, and opened the lid. The pungent curry sat there, the one I had made for... _Skye_... I slid down onto my knees and tears started to form in my eyes. _It's no use! Everything reminds me of him! _I wiped away desperately at my eyes. _This isn't like you, Jill! Snap out of it!_ I shook my head frantically. I lifted my head up, and marched straight to my bed. Once again, I flopped onto its comforting warmth. _If I go out into the town, they'll all be talking about him... _I thought depressingly. _Especially the girls._ _I'd better stay low for a while._ _Just until everything dies down..._

**Author's Note: OH NO!!! Skye's got a hangover (Tsk, tsk... too much wine, Skye...) and Jill's depression is getting bigger like a continuously rolling snowball! (ooh... I just used a simile!!! :D)... All that aside, chapter 20!!! Wow! and it only took me 20 months to do it!!... Finally, a crowning accomplishment!**

***ONE MORE THING*: I have a new Harvest Moon story out! Once again, it is JillxSkye, but it's a one-shot and it's about... Well... I'll just paste in the summary...**  
**Summary: The Good News? Jill's won Skye's Heart, and has bought a Blue  
Feather. The Bad News? She's still working her butt off for those stupid  
harvest sprites. ONE-SHOT**

**Review Please!!**


	21. The Egg Argument and Seclusion

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 21**

**The Egg Argument and Seclusion**

**Author's Note: Yes, I changed my username. It now means "Flower of the Sun" (pretty sentimental, if you ask me.) It echoes the song: "Destiny~ Taiyou no Hana" by Hitomi Shimatani. Awesome song, and it's in the Black Jack 21 anime. ^_^ Check it out sometime. **

**Jill's POV**

Eyelids slipping down uncontrollably, I sat drowsily on the small pink sofa that had come with my ranch. Sure, it was now scratched and was a muted grayish-pinkish color, but you can't be picky with a free sofa. A sudden banging interrupted my thoughts.  
"Open up, Jill!" Several voices shouted from my door. "We know you're in there!" I recognized Celia, Muffy, Flora, Lumina and Nami's voices mashed together. And Muffy, Flora, and Lumina reminded me of all those failed plots to trip up Skye I had been on. Expressionless, I got up, moved a chair under the doorknob and sat back down. The knocking faded away after a few minutes, and I was back on my own. A flashback appeared in my mind of the news. An awful feeling rose up in my chest and I felt tears billowing out effortlessly. _Wh-what if... he's in trouble? Skye could be caught any minute!  
_

**Skye's POV**

I staggered out of the pungent bathroom gasping for air. Fresh air, of course.  
"Feeling better now?" The bartender laughed.  
"Sort of..." I gulped the air thirstily. After I had sobered, I spouted my complaints.  
"What did you do in there!? The smell's unbearable!"  
"Hey, don't look at me." The bartender said defensively. "It's the customers!" I sat down and sniffed the eggs critically.  
"You watered them down?" I said in disgust.  
"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"  
"Look. You added too much water!" I picked at the egg with a fork. It was a very, very pale yellow. "On top of that, you shouldn't even add water! It destroys the natural taste of the egg!" The bartender leaned over the counter.  
"Look. Are you gonna complain? Or will you show me how to do better? I've been making eggs this way for 20 years..." He cracked his knuckles. "... And no one has ever complained."  
"The second option." I stepped off the bar stool. The bartender led the way to the kitchen, and I followed. I stepped inside, and was immediately blown away by how... disgusting it was. Crusty black shards engulfed the stove top, the once spotless counter top was now speckled with multi-colored stains, and everything was in the wrong places.  
"Okay... now, I'll need a bowl, a whisk, and a frying pan..." I watched in disgust as the bartender salvaged all the items from a heap in the sink, caked in who-knows-**what** and suspicious looking substances. "...All _clean_, please." The bartender rinsed the tools roughly in the sink, and handed them to me. "... Ever heard of Dish-washing Detergent?" This continued until the bowl, whisk and frying pan were cleaned to my satisfaction, and until the bartender was livid. I took an egg from the nearby refrigerator and cracked it into the bowl. With the whisk, I beated the egg until it became a yellow mixture. I turned the stove on, and placed the frying pan onto it. I poured the egg into it, and watched carefully as it cooked. A few minutes later, it was done. I flipped the egg onto a plate, and gave it to the bartender.  
"Try it." I demanded, and watched as he stuffed the egg into his mouth. His eyes lit up.  
"H-how did you make this?" He exclaimed. I chuckled, and pointed to the mess that had been there when I had come into the kitchen.  
"Tip number one: Don't water the egg down. Tip number two: Use _clean_ utensils."

**Author's Note: Skye's two crowning glories: Being the infamous Phantom Thief, and his cooking prowess. XD  
Reader: "IT'S JUST A FREAKIN' EGG, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
****Me: "But it's a egg cooked by Phantom Skye."  
O.O *FANGIRL STAMPEDE* **  
**But what about Jill? **  
**SKYE, DON'T MAKE JILL WORRY SO MUCH! SHE'S HALFWAY EMO THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR JEALOUSY!  
Oh wait. But I have to reverse that, don't I?**


	22. Insecurities

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 22**

**Author's Note: As it says on my profile, I have no idea why it took me this long to update. I'm also sorry my memory went blank a while ago when I uploaded this document... but at least I'm writing now :) Now... Let us continue the story...**

**Insecurities**

**Jill's POV**

Sitting down to the mediocre meal I had made for myself, I glanced at the plate with no appetite whatsoever. Pickled turnips from spring on top of white rice, and a tepid glass of water were never the ideal meal. I had never intended to use my reserve foods for this purpose, they were only for those winter days when I was snowed in on because of snowstorms. Picking at a floppy piece of turnip, I cut a little piece off and stuck it into my mouth. The musty, sour flavor of the basement filled my mouth, and I forced myself not to gag and spit the petrified turnip slice out. Chewing slowly, I scooped a clump of rice into my mouth to get rid of the sour turnip taste. This only made the sour taste muted and the musty taste exaggerated. Spitting the contents of my mouth into the nearest trash can, I dumped the rest of the food in with the chewed rice and turnip. I gulped the water down, and sat back onto the pink sofa. A memory revealed itself in my mind.

_"You know, I pride myself in making curry." Skye sighed. I widened my eyes in surprise. Well, I wasn't really that surprised. After all, he did make that curry for me the other day._

_"I work day after day at making it. I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by other people."_

_"Oh yeah! I have to thank you for the curry the other day." I cut in. "It was really good!" He smiled a sad smile._

_"I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for." He continued. I widened my eyes even more._

_"But the curry the other day was perfect! Well, at least, to me it was."_

_"I've got the right flavor and all, but it's like it's still lacking something important." He turned to face me. "What do you think that important something is?"_  
_We were both silent for a moment, then I said:_

_"You aren't cooking with love."_

As the memory faded, I buried my face in my hands._ Love, huh?_ I thought. _If he's gone, does it mean that he doesn't love me anymore?_

**Skye's POV**

I stumbled out of the tavern into the cool, night air. I held my arm tightly and leaned on one foot. The injuries I had received from helping the boorish bartender improve his cooking stung as the wind howled against my face.

"I should never have helped that bastard..." I limped as I continued down the path. Blood trickled down from my cheek, where the Bartender's knife had apparently landed. _I can't stay here for long..._ I thought as my vision began to waver. _I need to get to shelter... But where?_ I looked around, and the small red roofed cottage immediately entered my thoughts. My mind slightly dizzy, I ran, vision distorting, through the forest and into the valley.

**Author's Note: Poor Skye... First, he has to cook for this guy he barely knows, then he gets beaten up by that guy because his cooking's too good... *sigh* I wonder why I make this thing so depressing... Oh well... More importantly, Jill's starting to doubt that Skye ever loved her! O.O NO, JILL, DON'T BELIEVE THAT!... I'm fangirling but I'm writing this...**


	23. Back Again

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 23

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Haven't posted in a while, haven't I? (^ ^;) Sorry bout' that... Anyways, so THE SKYE IS FALLING, THE SKYE IS FALLING! (yeah, I hate puns...) Well, technically, he's still up and moving, but he's injured, dizzy AND hasn't had a moment of rest for 2 days... Poor Skye...  
And what about Jill? She's doubtful, depressed, worried, AND sad. But wait, Skye's worried too... isn't he? GAH. I forgot... anyways, wish me luck, writing this chapter :D

* * *

**

**Back Again**

**Jill's POV**

_Skye's not coming back... He can't be, making me wait for 3 weeks. _The little voice in my head murmured. _He's not coming back..._ And I believe it. _I mean, what kind of boyfriend would make a girl wait for 21 days? I've been wasting my life, moping about! _I got up, off my bed. Suddenly, I felt a ravenous hunger gnawing at my inside. Racing to the nearest refrigerator, I pulled out some vegetables and stir fried them in the wok I recently purchased. Fork in hand, I shoveled pieces of carrot, turnip, lettuce, and corn into my mouth. With a sigh, I leaned back onto the wooden chair I was sitting on, and looked, satisfied at the empty plate in front of me. Was that all I needed to do? To let go of Skye?

"Glad to see that you're eating well." My ears signaled another person in the room. Glancing around the room, I saw no one besides my cat and dog. _It must be my imagination..._ I picked up the plate and headed off to the kitchen sink. Squirting dish-washing detergent into a sponge, I rinsed the plate and fork, then scrubbed the oil off the enamel dish. Suddenly, I felt a slight breeze. _That's strange, I thought I closed all the windows..._ I turned around, and gasped.

"Long time no see, Jill."

Skye jumped in from the window, into my house. He stumbled, and I felt a pang of anxiety.

"W-why are you here?" I said slowly. Skye's mouth rose up at one side.

"What? Have you forgotten me already?" Overwhelmed, I threw my arms around him.

"Of course not, Skye!" Tears trickled down my face. _Just when I was about to let go of him... He comes back. _"Y-you're back! Oh, thank God!" I breathed in his sweet scent, and a sudden tang of iron appeared. I looked up, and my arms were dotted with bright red splatters. In alarm, I pulled back, and looked up at his face. His eyes were dull with fatigue, with the faintest glimmer in them, and blood dripped from a clean cut on his cheek.

I gaped, eyes staring.

"S-skye... What happened?" His eyes narrowed in pain.

"I-I'm fine... More importantly, w-what about you?" He evaded my question.

"Skye, stop it. You're hurt. You need to get to a doctor!" I sternly said. Skye's narrowed eyes lit up in alarm.

"No... I'm fine. Really..." He stumbled to the ground. I knelt down and dabbed his wounds with a tissue.

"Where have you been all this time? I was so worried..." I took a first- aid kit out and soaked the blood into a cotton bud.

"You were... worried? About me?" He forced a weak smile and became unusually silent. "...good." I took some alcohol out of the kit and applied a little to his cheek, and he winced at the sting.

"Why would you ever think that I wouldn't be worried?" I murmured. He stayed silent.

"Never mind." He smiled.

Now applying bandages to his injuries, I tied a final knot and sighed in relief.

"There, now your wounds will get better." I sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Thanks, Jill." He whispered.

"More importantly, where have you been all this time?" My eyes started to water. "You don't know how worried I was!" Tears started to fall. Suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around me.

"Skye-" I paused, and, realizing how close we were, I blushed furiously. I felt my heart rate speed up, and my eyes met with his green, shining orbs. I quickly glanced down at his lips, then back up at Skye's eyes. In a sudden movement, his lips were pressed against mine. Overwhelmed, I closed my eyes, and faded into that kiss. For a few moments, I was in pure bliss . Then, he pulled away.

"That's not important now." He smirked.

"It is!-" I protested. Skye put one slender finger on my lips and silenced me.

"Shh..." He smiled. "I remember now..."

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Didn't you ask me if I knew you in the past?"

I thought for a moment.

"I did, didn't I?" I replied. He nodded, and continued to talk.

"When I was a child, I lived alone with my mother. We were poor, and my mom needed to take part-time jobs wherever she was needed every day in order to keep up the rent. Later on, she was hired as a Farmer's Assistant on a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Forget-Me-Not Valley? That's here!" I exclaimed. Skye nodded again.

"So we moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and that's where I met you. The Farmer in question was your Mother, I believe, and you were always standing right by her, whether she was working, or in your house cooking dinner..." He trailed off. "I was Seven around that time, and you were..."

"I think I was 5." I said. "I do remember that People from somewhere else came to stay at our farm for a while..."

"And those 'People' were my mother and I." Skye smiled. " When we first arrived, I was introverted and shy. You changed that. Your friendly spirit and ever- smiling face helped me open up and be more sociable." He paused. "Then, a few months later, my mom was yet again called to work at another town, and we left Forget-Me-Not Valley. The new town was Mineral Town, and at that time there was no path through the dense forest that connects these two towns. That's been where I've been all along. Just over the path."

"- You had brown hair back then." I murmured in surprise.

"It turned silver after I started to steal. " He laughed self-consciously and twisted a lock of hair in his fingers.

"I think it looks better this way."I imagined him with long, brown hair. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see him looking as good with brown hair than with silver.

"Heh, Thanks." He smiled. He stood up slowly.

"I shouldn't bother you any longer. You do have work to do, you know."

"No, it's fine-"

"See you, Jill." With that, he stepped out the door and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, the first kiss! *^0^* (It _was_ a bit late, I guess...^^;) And to top that off, Skye's back! :D Everything's Hunky-Dory now, right?... I need some heart events...**  
**See you soon! Hopefully, Chapter 24 doesn't take as long as this...**  
**Right, and I apologize if the Kissing Scene wasn't good enough, because really, I've never written one before X| so bear with me please (;**


	24. The Inn

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 24

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So we're back to regular updates! **\(^0^)/ ** Hopefully, I don't go away for that long EVER AGAIN. X_X So, Skye's back! *^0^* FINALLY. I think I dragged out the depressed and moody part a bit too long... But anyways, I guess Jill's spirits are up now that she's seen him again! :D  
****

* * *

**

**The Inn**

**Jill's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a large yawn. _Hey... when did I get into bed?_ I pondered over my breakfast onigiri. _Must've been Skye..._ I started to blush a deep red. I raised a trembling hand to my lips, and remembered the past day's events. _That's right... He kissed me..._ My face grew hot, and I plunged back onto my bed, face buried in my pillow. I sobered up, and sat upright on my bed. I don't have anything to do... I harvested my crops weeks ago, and I employed the harvest sprites to care for my animals._ I'll just go to the inn and hang out there._

"Jill! Is that really you!" Lumina exclaimed in surprise. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Everyone hasn't seen you for weeks! We've been worried sick!" Lumina cooed. _But you don't know how worried I was about Skye, though..._

"I know... I was a little depressed for a while" I laughed apologetically. "But I'm fine now, don't worry!" Lumina immediately became much more chipper, and I waved goodbye as I walked through the Inner Inn's entrance.

"Oh, hi, Jill! You came at a good time!" Ruby smiled. _This sounds very familiar..._ I warily thought. I walked closer to the counter Ruby was behind.

"We just got a note from that thief." She frowned. My eyes widened._ Yes, very familiar. _Suddenly, Rock, Ruby's son, burst into the room.

"A note from the thief?" Rock panicked. Then, just as I was about to tell him that that 'thief's name was Skye, Nami burst in.

"Ruby! I heard you got a note from that thief!" She exclaimed. Ruby laughed, and replied:

"Calm down!" She pulled out a note from her pocket. "Here's what the note says: _I'm to waltz into the Inner Inn at 12 midnight. With love, Phantom Skye._" She finished.  
"Waltz, huh? Sounds like a mighty bold thief."

"Ruby, you're being way too casual about this!" Nami said loudly. Rock nodded.

"Yeah! This is a thief we're dealing with!" He put his hands on his hips. "I say it's the perfect chance to catch him and get famous!" I sighed.

"...That's not what I meant..." Nami mumbled. I sighed again.

"Maybe you're right, but how are we supposed to catch him?" Ruby asked dubiously.

"We'll help you! And Jill just came in!" He thumped one fist onto his chest. "You'll help us too, right, Jill?" I pondered quickly. _If I say no, they'll think something's up...But if I say yes, then Skye might actually get caught... _

"O-of Course!" I acted enthusiastic and put a bright smile on my face.

"Will you, sweetie? That means a lot to us!" Ruby grinned.

"Okay, it's settled!... But do we need anyone else?" Rock asked.

"A plan seems like it would be useful for this kind of thing..." Nami suggested.

"Yes, it would." Ruby looked up at the clock on the wall. "Alright, we've got until midnight, so let's make sure we make a good one!"

"That makes sense, better take our time and mull this over." Rock agreed. With that, he walked out the door.

"Yes, let's remember to think." Nami walked away. Just as I was about to leave, Ruby called me back.

"And Jill, I hope you can make it here between 10 PM and 12 PM tonight!" She seemed excited. I nodded slowly. What else could I do? Say no at the last minute? Sulking slightly, I walked back to my ranch.

_Be careful, Skye!

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So the fifth and final chapter takes place at 12 PM _tonight_! O_O Jill, why did you say yes! _ Skye's gonna get captured and it'll be all your fault! XO But he's the greatest thief in the world! He won't be caught THAT easily. ;D **_  
_


	25. The Yellow Heart

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 25**

* * *

**Author's Note: 50 reviews... Wow... Thanks, everyone! *^0^* Whenever I read that people like my story, I get this warm feeling, like when you give somebody something at Christmas OwO So thanks, everyone! **  
**The fifth and final heart event rears its ugly head! It's been a long time since a heart event popped up, so I decided to add the last one in before this became an entirely sidetracked plotline... I hope it hasn't... **  
**Jill, you said yes. You said yes. BUT WH****Y TO CAPTURING SKYE! What matters more? Your dignity, or your boyfriend? (Well, yeah, both are important...)

* * *

**

**The Yellow Heart**

**Jill's POV**

_It's now 9:45..._ I thought as I glanced at my watch. _Should I go help them? I don't want to betray Ruby's trust in me, but Skye might actually get caught... _I felt tears run down my cheeks. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I pondered. I devised. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. _I can help Skye escape!_ My problem was solved. _But wait; what if I get stuck with another person? I couldn't do that then...__I'll just have to ask Ruby to let me be alone outside._ I started down the paved road to the Inner Inn.

I walked into the inn, but no one was there. I looked around, then heard a shrill cry.

"It's the Thief! It's Phantom Skye!" Having heard the message, I ran outside. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Skye!" I exclaimed.

"Heh... You have a pretty hard head for a girl." He rubbed his forehead. "Listen. I don't have much time tonight... so, could you sort of look the other way?"

I paused. "I-I never saw you." His eyes widened.

"Really? Y-you'll cover for me? A thief?" He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. " Thank you, Jill" He turned to leave. "You're going with a vibrant beauty on this night." He ran down the path.

"Jill!" A shout in front of me made me jump. A horde of villagers, wielding pitchforks and weaponry approached me. Ruby walked up to me.

"Vesta, Marlin and Celia even came to help with the ambush! And then..." Ruby paused.

"-Phantom Skye slipped right by us!" Rock finished.

"We think he went this way!" Nami said. "Uh- Did he?"

I shook my head.

"Really? You didn't see him?" Rock asked.

"That thief's awfully slick..." Marlin growled.

"But he couldn't have gotten too far!" Celia grinned.

"Well, maybe he went over there!" Vesta pointed to the opposite direction Skye had gone. The group of villagers ran away in pursuit.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Skye was safe... for now. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I went home.

_Knock. Knock._ A light banging on my window made me stir.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. _I hate being a light sleeper..._ "Who is it? It's 4AM!" I grumbled. Looking to the window, I gaped in surprise.

"Skye!" My boyfriend was knocking on the window with a smirk on his face.

I opened the window, and he crawled in.

"Heh. Thanks." Skye settled on my couch.

"Why are you here so late, Skye?" I yawned.

"You're forgetting something..." Skye smiled. "...I'm nocturnal."

"Oh yeah..." I mumbled. _How could I forget?_

Skye stayed silent for a moment.

"Thanks." He looked away.

"For what?" I asked.

"You let me go just now. That's what." He flashed a brilliant smile my way.

"That?" I blushed. "I-it was nothing..." He drew close and kissed me on the cheek.

"It means a lot to me, Jill." He pulled away, and walked back towards the window. "See you around."

"See you..." I replied. With that, he leaped out of the open window.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay~ :D The heart events are out of the way! XD *weight lifts off my shoulders* Now we're back on track! Oh yeah, I'll probably be gone until July twentieth or July the thirtieth, so please be patient for the next chapter X| Sorry ;_; **


	26. Bruise

**The Skye's The Limit: Chapter 26**

**Bruise**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, after a 6 week hiatus, we're back! *\(^0^)/* I was doing some storyline sketches the other day, and all I can say about them is that for the rest of the story, it'll be pretty epic XD... But we'll have to wait and see, hm?  
**

**So, to sum up the last few chapters, the Yellow Heart Event has ended, and Skye and Jill's relationship has taken a turn for the better :D. Whatever could possibly go wrong now...?**

**One more thing:**

**I_ will be writing the rest of the story from Jill's POV, and without Skye's input (sorry, Skye... ^^;)_**

**If you liked having Skye's point of view dropping in once in a while, feel free to express that in a note or review :)**

**

* * *

**

I sat at the cool water's edge, dipping my toes in the refreshing pond. Spring had come and gone, and it was now Summer. The sweltering heat often left me running towards the Blue Bar for a quick drink, but today, I felt strangely peaceful.

"Hey."

I swirled around, half-expecting Skye to be standing there.

"Oh... It's just you, Rock." I crushed the little disappointment I held inside me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just... felt like taking a walk." He stuttered.

"Oh. That's cool." I smiled politely.

"W-well, See you." Rock turned around and walked away.

_Something's... different about him... _I thought as he disappeared.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and sensed a familiar presence behind me.

"Skye!" I turned around, but saw a very confused Rock instead.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion.

"Sorry- I say that sometimes." I blushed. _Well, Skye never does appear in broad daylight..._

"I was wondering..." He looked down at his feet and scratched his head. "... If you w-wanted to go somewhere sometime?"

I blinked, soaking in the words just asked of me.

"Um..." I thought.

"I-I mean, it's okay if you can't... w-with the farm and all..." He stammered.

"Well, yeah, I sort of have to clean out my chicken coop today... Maybe next time, okay?" I smiled apologetically. _That was awkward... _

"Uh, yeah, okay... That's fine... Maybe some other time..." Rock pasted on a fake smile, and walked away hastily.

I sat down at the edge of the pond, sighed, and then smacked myself on the head.

"Argh! That was so embarrassing!" I muttered under my breath. I gripped my head.

"What was so embarrassing?" A sauve voice questioned.

I whipped my head back up, and felt my head collide with something- some_one_ above me.

"... You have an extraordinarily hard head, my dear." Skye smiled shakily as he rubbed his bruised forehead.

"Sorry... I didn't know you were standing there!" I laughed.

"It's alright- but would you have some bruise cream with you in your rucksack? I could use a little of that..." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I dug an instant cold pack and a tube of bruise cream out of my bag, and slammed my fist down on the puffy plastic bag a few times. The package gradually grew cold, and I pressed it onto Skye's forehead.

"Are you okay?" I took the ice pack off and applied a dab of cream to his face. He nodded, and leaned back against a nearby tree.

"Are you free today?" He asked with a sideways glance.

"Uh, yeah..." I hesitantly replied.

"Do you want to go to the beach? I hear the water is stunning during the daytime." _That's right... We've only been there in the nighttime... _

"S-Sure... but won't there be people there?" Even if it was spring, the beach still gets quite a few patrons...

"Don't worry- I know a small cove around there we can go to." He stood up, and extended one hand towards me. I took it, and we walked down to the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note: AGH! Bad chapter, I know. ^^; Excuse me, please- Schoolwork and My Writer's Block have been in the way these past few weeks...**

**So, looks like Rock's got a _little_ crush on the secretly dating Jill... Recipe for disaster? I know it should be...**


End file.
